ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 is the first of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight. Plot When a new invention goes haywire, the Turtles are sent to a whole new type of New York City. One with a whole lot more ghosts... and Ghostbusters! The two teams will have to learn to get along quickly, because a new foe from the Turtles past has followed them and aims to conquer NYC! October 2014 Solicitations via Comic Book Resources 7/15/14 Cast Part One Crossing the Divide Kitsune Rat King Chi-You Krang Raphael Donatello Casey Jones Leonardo Michelangelo April O'Neil Harold Lillja Splinter Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Bug-Eye Ghost Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Slimer Lucy Possessed Humans Equipment Part One Crossing the Divide Interspatial Teleportation Unit Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Ecto-1 Dimensional Inverter KUD meter Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ron's Proton Pack Ecto Goggles Environmental Part One Crossing the Divide Mutagen Locations Part One Crossing the Divide Harold's Laboratory The Lair Daily News Building Firehouse Pequod's Emmanuel Baptist Church Development On June 16, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of the original four Ghostbusters and only hinted it was "for something special." TRexJones Tweet 6/16/14 On July 15, 2014, IDW Publishing issued a press release revealing the new mini series in conjunction with both franchises' 30th anniversaries. IDW Publishing 7/15/14 IDW's October checklist revealed there will be a variant cover by Kevin Eastman. Issuu-IDW Publishing page 3/36 On July 16, 2014, Bobby Curnow confirmed the story is canon. Technodrome Forum Curnow post 7/16/14 On July 18, 2014, Erik Burnham reaffirmed this story is a continuation of the ongoing series' canon. erikburnham Tweet 7/18/14 On July 23, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed he and Tom Waltz finished the first draft the previous week. erikburnham Tweet 7/23/14 On July 25, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Donatello has access to Fugitoid's inter-dimensional transporter plans and tries to build one for himself. He does and it works. It sends the Turtles to the right location in New York, but the wrong New York entirely. The four Turtles, Casey, April, the Ghostbusters, Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin will appear. There will be a cameo here and there. Tom Waltz has a plan for the "TMNT" series so he and Burnham mined the idea for the villain from that continuity. The villain is connected to another Turtles character and is trapped in a dimensional portal; when he's set free (in the Ghostbusters universe) and he has some decidedly ghost-like abilities. Comic Book Resources Interview 7/25/14 On August 5, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted a reference in Issue #1 will have readers going to Wikipedia. "The Grim, The Green, & The Ghosts In Epic IDW Crossover" Previews Interview 8/5/14 On August 15, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham expanded on working directly with Tom Waltz on the scripts. They got the plot hammered out, got input from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles editor Bobby Curnow, Burnham did the first draft, Waltz did a pass, and lastly Burnham makes any tweaks not related specifically Waltz and Curnow's threads for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing series. Burnham cites he and Waltz came up with the idea of this crossover at San Diego Comic Con 2012 but were thinking about it in general for years. Review Fix Interview with Erik Burnham 8/15/14 On August 27, 2014, Dan Schoening revealed he tweaked the designs of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so that Raphael is the bulkiest, Michelangelo is smaller than the rest, and Donatello has a bigger cranium than the others. Schoening also revealed he's penciled up to page 5 currently. The Pow Wow Show 8/27/14, 1:13-1:14 On September 5, 2014, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel sneak peek of Peter. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/5/14 On September 6, 2014, Dan Schoening posted his design for Donatello, his favorite Ninja Turtle. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/6/14 On September 7, 2014, Dan Schoening posted his design for Michelangelo. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/7/14 On September 8, 2014, Erik Burnham announced Bobby Curnow shared the lettered proof of Issue #1. erikburnham Tweet 9/8/14 On September 9, 2014, Dan Schoening posted two cover concept thumbnails for Issue #1. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/9/14 On September 10, 2014, Dan Schoening posted first designs for Casey Jones but noted this won't be the final version seen in the mini-series. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/10/14 On September 11, 2014, Erik Burnham announced Issue #1 was complete and it has one of his favorite Peter Venkman lines. erikburnham Tweet 9/11/14 On September 12, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a design for Splinter. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/12/14 On September 13, 2014, it was revealed there will be retailer exclusive covers for Issue #1. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 9/13/14 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 9/13/14 A Glow in the Dark Heroes Haven Comics Exclusive by Ozzy Fernandez and Tony Kordos and Virginia Comic Con exclusives by Matt Slay. The Virginia Comic Con exclusives will be a red foil edition limited to 1,000 copies and a gold foil edition limited to 250 copies. They will be available on November 22-23, 2014 at the Richmond International Raceway, where the convention is being held. On September 15, 2014, Brent Peeples revealed a preview of a RE cover he did for Hastings Retailer. peeplesart Tweet 9/15/14 On September 19, 2014, Brent Peeples revealed original art for his RE Cover. Brent Peeples deviantArt 9/19/14 On September 30, 2014, Kevin Eastman's RI cover was revealed. It was also revealed Adam Gorham and Paris Alleyne did a RE cover for Hot Topic. Ghostbusters News 9/30/14 AdamTGorham Tweet 10/1/14 On October 15, 2014, IDW revealed Ronda Pattison is the colorist for Kevin Eastman's RI cover. IDWPublishing Tweet 10/15/14 Bobby Curnow revealed the Rat King will appear in one panel in Issue #1 and is drawn by Charles Paul Wilson III. The Technodrome Forums Bobby Curnow reply #1 10/15/14 Curnow revealed Wilson will draw something like 4 pages set in the past, Cory Smith will draw 3 pages set in the present of the TMNT/IDW universe, and the rest is by Dan Schoening. he Technodrome Forums Bobby Curnow reply #2 10/15/14 On October 18, 2014, a preview was released by Comic Book Resources revealing the name of the primary villain of the mini-series. Issue #1 Preview via Comic Book Resources 10/18/14 On October 25, 2014, Emilio Lopez revealed he colored the Awesome Con cover. He also used color swatches from the original Turtle models from the 2003 animated series, from which he worked on, and made the ghosts look similar to something you might see on the show. Emilio Lopez deviantArt "TMNT Ghostbusters cover" 10/25/14 Emilio Lopez deviantArt reply "TMNT Ghostbusters cover" 10/29/14 On October 28, 2014, it was reported Issue #1 was going into second printing of 2000 copies after the initial print run of 30,573 sold out. Bleeding Cool 10/28/14 The second printing will release on December 3, 2014. tmnt-ninjaturtles 10/28/14 On November 1, 2014, Erik Burnham stated the crossover series takes place a few months after the events of the "Mass Hysteria!" arc. erikburnham Tweet 11/1/14 On January 13, 2015, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 4, 11, and 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/13/15 "TMNT GB 1 page 4" Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/13/15 "TMNT GB 1 page 11" Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/13/15 "TMNT GB 1 page 20" Retailer Exclusive Covers *Heroes Haven **Where: Tampa, Florida **Released: October 22, 2014 (Regular release date) **Availability: Online **Print Run: 1000 copies **Artists: Ozzy Fernandez and Tony Kordos *Hastings **Where: Texas **Released: October 22, 2014 (Regular release date) **Availability: Online, eBay **Print Run: To Be Announced **Artist: Brent Peeples *Hot Topic **Where: Various **Released: To Be Announced (Shipping delay)/Originally meant to be October 22, 2014 **Availability: Select store Locations, Online **Print Run: To Be Announced **Artists: Adam Gorham and Paris Alleyne *Awesome Con **Where: Annapolis, Maryland **Released: November 4, 2014 (Shipping delay)/Originally meant to be October 22, 2014 **Availability: Online, eBay, Conventions **Print Run: 1000 copies **Artist: Jerry Gaylord and Emilio Lopez (uncredited) *Virginia Comic Con - Two variants **Where: Richmond, Virginia **Released: November 22-23, 2014 **Availability: At Virgina Comic Con on Richmond International Raceway **Print Run: 250 copies of gold foil edition and 1000 copies of red foil edition **Artist: Matt Slay Trivia *The Diamond order code is AUG140392 *Regular Cover **Winston sports the Proton Pistol but it does not appear in the issue itself. *Heroes' Haven Cover RE **Slimer appears on the cover. *Story So Far **The opening sentence is a play on "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. *Dramatis Personae **The Foot Clan is mentioned in Kitsune's biography **Ray's Occult Books is mentioned in Kylie's biography *Page 1 **Kitsune is based on the kitsune of Japanese myth **The Rat King is based on the Pied Piper of Hamelin **Chi-You is based on a god of war from Chinese myth ***The panels depicting the three immortals in ancient times reappears in IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #46. *Page 2 **Kitsune's connection to Krang in Muromachi Period Japan was revealed in the Secret History of the Foot Clan mini-series. **Krang went by Tetsu Oni (or Iron Demon) during that era as revealed in the Secret History of the Foot Clan mini-series. *Page 4 **The game Chi-You talks about was first mentioned in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #36 by the Rat King. *Page 5 **Krang asks Kitsune if the area they discussed was cleared of the people living in it. This may refer to Secret History of the Foot Clan #1 where land was razed and seized during the Takeshi Tatsuo led-era of the Foot Clan for Krang. *Page 6 **Donatello refers to the Fugitoid, an ally of the Turtles. *Page 8 **Casey Jones' mentioning 'he's seen that movie before' is a nod to "The Fly" which involved similar story beats - a teleporter, a fly, and things going awry. ***The "bugs" versus "known discrepancies" and "The Fly" bits were Tom Waltz' ideas. Tom Waltz (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.15). Tom says: "BUT... in this scene, I'm not ashamed to proclaim the "bugs" versus "known discrepancies" bit (which we revisit later) and having Casey nervously allude aloud to THE FLY movie were both my ideas... inspired, of course, by Erik's first round script." *Page 10 **The Ghostbusters are at the Daily News Building in the Turtle Bay neighborhood of Midtown Manhattan **The Daily News Building was a stand-in for the Daily Planet in the Superman movies starring Christopher Reeves **The desk is a nod to Clark Kent's. His glasses are on the desk. **The New York Today newspaper has a photo on the front page of the Subway Ghost from the first movie. ***The headline on the newspaper alludes to the ending in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 at Saks Fifth Avenue. **The ghost is visually based on the Bug-Eye Ghost from the Kenner toyline ***Initially, the ghost was described as a thin, bug-eyed office worker ghost with no legs and two ventriloquist dummies for hands. Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.21). Erik says: "Initially, I had asked for something MUCH weirder - a ghost with two ventriloquist dummies for hands." Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.41). Erik writes: "The ghost is thin, bug-eyed (like Dangerfield eyes) office worker ghost no legs. His arms end in torsos with arms that also look like him." *Page 11 **Peter refers to Al Kinsey, famous for his research in the field of sexuality. ***Tom Waltz didn't get the reference at first. Tom Waltz (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.21). Tom says: "I'm not gonna lie -- I didn't get the Kinsey joke when I first read it." **In the background is a water cooler with a Yuppie Water label. The product is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" *Page 12 **The Ectomobile is back to its original Ecto-1 dressing. Previously in Ghostbusters Volume 2 #13 to 20, it was in its Ecto-1b dressing. **The Ghostbusters' difficulty with a Class 5 in relation to the coming of a Class 7 dates back to their encounter with Slimer in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 and Volume 1 Issue #2. **Winston's question about the new device catching on fire is a nod to the device's animated counterpart routinely going on the fritz in The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 13 **On the dining table is the 'magnificent feast' the Ghostbusters dined on just before they got the call from the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie. **This issue marks the debut of the IDW version of the Dimensional Inverter from The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!. **The Inverter was only described in the script as a "fully lit-up KIRBY-STYLE machine." Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.43). Erik writes: "Kylie is in the fore, checking out the fully lit-up KIRBY-STYLE machine." **Kylie uses a KUD Meter from Ghostbusters II **On the chalkboard behind Janine, on the lower left, is "Max Dennison 555-1942". That is a nod to a character and his phone number in the movie "Hocus Pocus" **Also on the chalkboard are references to "Real Genius" and "Young Frankenstein" **On Kylie's clipboard, there's a section that refers to the official fan club - The Official Turtle Force. Specifically the $5 one year membership and kit. **Kylie mentions The Collectors, from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issues #1-4, and Gozer **Still present on the Paranormal Containment Research Tank is the thrower attachment Egon added in Volume 1 Issue #14 to mimic the effects of Ron Alexander's pack. **Behind Kylie, on the kitchen sink once more, is the soap bottle with Double Bubble on it. Double Bubble is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **The Ecto-1 drives past the Channel 6 news van from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. **Next to the Channel 6 new van is the red Neutrino Starcruiser and on the right the blue Neutrino Starcruiser from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series as actual cars. *Page 14 **The church is the Emmanuel Baptist Church in Brooklyn at St. James Place and Lafayette Avenue. ***Parts of the roof have been changed or added to in the front section. **It was Tom Waltz' idea to have the Turtle gang appear in the middle of a wedding. Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.21). Erik says: "It was Tom Waltz who thought it'd be fun to have the guys pop up in the middle of a wedding." **Donatello's device is visually based on the Com-Link used by Shredder in the 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series *Page 15 **Lucy, the angry bride, is visually based on Irma from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. **The groom is visually based on Howie Hardy from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. **Among the groom's best men are those visually based on Vernon Fenwick and Burne Thompson from the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. **The third best man is visually based on David Wise, a writer and developer of the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. **Lucy mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. **The priest is visually based on the character Lankester Merrin from "The Exorcist" ***His reaction to performing an exorcism is a tongue and cheek reference to the movie ***In a previous script, the priest's reaction to an exorcism was "Lady, that's not my department!" Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.31). Erik says: "My first joke for the priest, when an exorcism is demanded of him, was "Lady, that's not my department!"." ***In the 1978 movie, Merrin is portrayed by Max Von Sydow who provided the voice of Vigo in Ghostbusters II **Some of the wedding guests are based on some of Luis Antonio Delgado's family and friends. Some are based on actors. Some work in the comics industry. ***In the front row, the first woman on the left appears to be visually based on Betty White ***In the front row, the second woman from left to right is Luis' mother ***Next to Luis' mother is his father ***Between them in the second row, is Luis who fittingly appears on page 15, his favorite number. ***Next to Luis is Mariel Romero, an artist employed at IDW and a friend of his and Erik Burnham's. ***Right behind Luis, the first man in the third row is Luis' brother ***Between Luis' brother and Wellington is Bobby Curnow, a writer and editor at IDW (who is editing this miniseries). ***The woman next to Luis' father in the first row and the man behind her in the third row are friends of Luis' brother, Raquel and Wellington respectively. *Page 16 **Leonardo alludes to the Ninja Turtles time travel adventures, chronicled in the recent Turtles in Time mini-series. *Page 17 **Raphael's "Head's up, flattop" line is almost a callback to Peter Venkman's "Aim for the flattop!" in the first Ghostbusters movie. Erik Burnham (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut" (2015) (Comic p.31). Erik says: ""Head's up, flattop!" is almost a callback to Peter Venkman's "Aim for the flattop!" in the first Ghostbusters movie." *Page 18 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears in panel 1 on the back the pew nearest Michelangelo in the lower right corner. *Page 21 **The possessed human near April in panel 5 appears to be visually based on Rob Paulsen, voice of Raphael on the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series and Donatello on the current Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles CGI animated series. *Page 22 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg, in roman numeral, appears on a brick near Winston's left shoulder *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #41, "Attack on Technodrome" Part One, Harold assured Donatello all the discrepancies were taken care of. Donatello, in response, alluded to "the discrepancy" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 and the Ghostbusters. Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #41" (2014) (Comic p.15). Donatello says: "I'm not worried about those kinds of bugs... don't forget what happened last time with those Ghost guys." **In terms of continuity, not release date, the story arc starting in this issue took place right after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4. *The What Came Before page of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 reuses the Volume 1 Issue #1 Regular Cover as an image. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters at Turtlepedia References Gallery TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneFallCatalog2014.jpg|Solicit Page from IDW Fall 2014 Catalog TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneRegularCoverPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssue1RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssue1SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssue1CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TMNTGhostbustersIssue1CoverREHeroesHaven.jpg|Heroes Haven Glown in the Dark Cover RE TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREHastingsPreview01.jpg|Hastings Retailer Cover RE Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREHastingsPreview02.jpg|Hastings Retailer Cover RE Preview TMNTGhostbustersIssue1CoverREHastings.jpg|Hastings Retailer Cover RE TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREHotTopic.jpg|Hot Topic Cover RE TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneConCoverAwesomeCon.jpg|Awesome Con Cover RE TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneCoverREVAComicCon.jpg|Virginia Comic Con Covers TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneVAConCoverRedFront.jpg|Virginia Comic Con Cover Red Foil Front TMNTGhostbustersIssue1CoverREVAConGold.jpg|Virginia Comic Con Cover Gold Foil Front TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneVAConCoverRedRear.jpg|Virginia Comic Con Cover Rear TMNTGhostbustersIssueOneSecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing TMNTGBIssue1Credits.jpg|Credits Page TMNTGBIssue1DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae TMNTGBIssue1CoversChecklist.jpg|Covers Checklist TMNTGBVol1ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents